The Rise of Porkoids II
The Rise of Porkoids II - игра в жанре Action-RPG, сиквел игры The Rise of Porkoids. Разработка В октябре 2014 года HOGA начала разработку, и 24 марта 2015 года был создан первый прототип. Релиз был намечен на 7 декабря 2015 года, но в последний момент был перенесён на 7 июля 2016 года. Всем предзаказавшим игру в награду за их терпение были выданы некоторые бонусы, такие как дополнительная миссия "And the world will live as one" и некоторое количество игровой валюты (юнитов). Геймплей В отношении геймплея эта игра больше всего похожа на The Elder Scrolls (в частности, Skyrim), Fallout и Mass Effect. Главный герой может свободно передвигаться по игровому миру, выполняя квесты и сражаясь с противниками. Боевая система основана на том, что можно выбрать два основных оружия (огнестрельное и холодное), к которым можно получить быстрый доступ при помощи колесика мыши. Левой кнопкой мыши можно атаковать, а правой - прицелиться из оптического прицела, если это возможно. Герой может передвигаться в трёх режимах: ходьба, бег (удерживать Shift) и подкрадывание (удерживать Ctrl). Во всех локациях присутствуют НИПы (неигровые персонажи), с которыми можно разговаривать. В некоторых случаях они могут дать главному герою квест, в некоторых - заняться торговлей с ним. Всех НИПов, кроме тех, которые нужны для основных квестов, можно убить. Если были свидетели убийства, то после этого прибывают полицейские, от которых довольно сложно скрыться. Сюжет Общий сюжет= Пролог Прошло 50 лет с появления в галактике поркоидов, начавших Великую Галактическую Войну. Война продолжается до сих пор между четырьмя фракциями: Республикой Птиц, Тарнарианской Империей, Свинской Федерацией и Роем Поркоидов. Главный герой, капитан Корр Чентериан, направляется домой на пассажирском корабле, который попадает в аварию из-за технических неполадок, и Корр оказывается единственным выжившим. Он приходит в себя в больнице, откуда его вскоре выписывают. В это время можно выбрать расу (свинья или птица) и внешность героя. После этого можно играть с видом от третьего лица. После выхода из больницы становится доступна первая локация: небольшой птичий город Крауни, где можно взять несколько квестов. Для продвижения по основному сюжету нужно взять квест "Загадочный кейс". После него можно начать три разных ветки сюжета: *За ТРС: "Совершенно секретно: С тарнарианским шпионом", "Миссия сопровождения", хорошая/плохая концовка ТРС *За полицию: "Страж порядка", "Внезапное нападение", "Борьба за информацию", нейтральная концовка за полицию, "And the world will live as one (бонусная миссия), хорошая концовка за полицию *За Наблюдателя: "Совершенно секретно: Под взором Наблюдателя", "Место встречи изменить нельзя", "Дай миру шанс", хорошая/плохая концовка Наблюдателя Загадочный кейс В торговой лавке города Крауни можно встретить торговца Дэниела Ноунса. Если заговорить с ним о том, где в этом городе можно заработать, то он предложит встретиться с его знакомым, который вскоре прибудет в город на космическом корабле и передать кейс этому знакомому, тарнарианцу в тёмных очках, который скажет пароль. На все вопросы Дэниел отвечает уклончиво, однако упоминает, что "содержимое кейса немного незаконно". В награду Дэниел обещает дать Корру довольно крупную сумму денег в 2000 юнитов. В случае согласия начинается этот квест. Далее есть выбор: отправиться в космопорт, чтобы выполнить задание, либо же вскрыть кейс. Если Корр отправится в космопорт, то он станет свидетелем прибытия корабля. Из него выходят пассажиры, и один из них, тарнарианец в чёрных очках, садится на скамейку и начинает читать газету, поэтому его достаточно легко найти. Корр сообщает, что он пришёл от Дэниела, тарнарианец же говорит пароль, и Корр отдаёт ему кейс. На следующий день Дэниел Ноунс звонит Корру и предлагает ему проникнуть на секретную птичью базу. Корр соглашается, и начинается квест "Совершенно секретно: С тарнарианским шпионом". Если же открыть кейс отмычкой (это является отдельной мини-игрой), то Корр увидит, что там находятся секретные документы со штампом, и сообщит в полицию об этом. По указанию полиции Корр так же встречает тарнарианца в чёрных очках, но незнакомца арестовывают, как и Дэниела Ноунса. Корру выдают небольшую сумму в награду, а кейс он возвращает полиции. На этом квест заканчивается. На следующий день Корру звонят из полиции и говорят, что его помощь пригодилась бы. Корр соглашается помочь, и начинается квест "Страж порядка". Если Корр вскроет кейс и ознакомится с содержанием документов, то он оставит их себе. Прочитанный Корром документ оказывается частью технической документации секретной птичьей базы, расположенной недалеко от Крауни. На следующий день Чентериана будит оповещение его мобильного телефона о новом сообщении. Автор сообщения, скрывающийся под ником THE_WATCH3R (англ. Наблюдатель), пишет, что узнал о пропаже кейса, и предлагает Корру поработать на него. Тот соглашается, и приходит следующее сообщение, в котором сказано, что Корр должен проникнуть на эту секретную базу. После этого квест "Загадочный кейс" будет завершён, и начнётся квест "Совершенно секретно: Под взором Наблюдателя". |-| Ветка полиции= Страж порядка Корр прибывает в полицейское отделение. Там ему устраивают небольшую тренировку, в ходе которой игрок обучается стрельбе из бластера и ближнему бою. После окончания тренировки вдруг выясняется, что преступник-тарнарианец сбежал из отделения и угнал припаркованный неподалёку автомобиль. Вместе с Корром старший лейтенант Шон Тенсби отправляются в погоню за преступником на служебном автомобиле. Во время погони тарнарианец ранит Шона, и Корр начинает управлять автомобилем. Если приблизиться к автомобилю преступника достаточно близко, то Шон с определённой вероятностью прострелит тому колесо. После этого краденный автомобиль уходит в занос, преступник выпрыгивает из него, и Корр уже самостоятельно гонится за ним с полицейской дубинкой. Оглушив преступника дубинкой, Чентериан увозит его и Шона обратно в отделение. Главному герою выдают награду в размере 750 юнитов, и он становится другом Шона Тенсби. Внезапное нападение После событий квеста "Страж порядка" задержанного тарнарианца допрашивают при помощи сыворотки правды, он рассказывает, что его зовут агент Ратран и что он работает на Тарнарианскую Разведывательную Службу, а на Крауни прибыл с целью кражи секретных файлов на базе "909". Помимо этого Ратран сообщает, что скоро ТРС устроит диверсию. Полицейские передают информацию об этом своему начальству по секретному каналу. Через несколько часов к отделению полиции прибывает крупная группа вооружённых свиней в масках, которые осаждают здание и пытаются проникнуть внутрь. Корр в это время тоже находится в отделении, и он должен застрелить двух преступников. После этого дверь в здание выламывают, и бой продолжается внутри. При поддержке нескольких полицейских Корр нейтрализует 10 противников. 11-й противник, командир, ранит помогающих герою полицейских, и снимает маску, держа безоружного Корра на мушке. Выясняется, что нападающие были тарнарианцами, посланными ТРС, чтобы информация о агенте Ратране не дошла до птичьего правительства, поскольку это могло бы вызвать крупный конфликт и впоследствии даже войну. Рассказав всё это Корру, командир тарнарианцев пытается застрелить его поднятым с пола бластером, но бластер заклинивает, а Корр наносит противнику сильный удар дубинкой. Еле живой командир активирует обратный отсчёт бомбы, которую он носил на себе. За две минуты Корр выносит из здания раненых полицейских и выводит остальных. Всё отделение полиции взрывается, и Шон Тенсби предлагает всем отправиться к нему домой. Через некоторое время Корр с Шоном смотрят телевизор, где показывают новости о теракте в полицейском отделении. По словам диктора, никто не знает, кто устроил этот теракт и зачем. Борьба за информацию Корр Чентериан и Шон Тенсби вместе направляются в кафе, однако еда оказывается отравлена. Корр вызывает скорую помощь, и вскоре Шон приходит в норму. Выезжая из больницы, Корр и Шон попадают под обстрел, чудом оставшись невредимыми. Шон понимает, что тарнарианская разведка не оставит его в покое, поэтому решает собрать чемоданы и уехать на другую планету. Шон и Корр по очереди заходят в комнату, но там распыляется ядовитый газ, из-за которого Шон погибает, Корр же успевает выскочить из квартиры и поэтому остаётся в живых. Перед смертью Шон просит сообщить правительству о предательстве тарнарианцев. Через некоторое время Корр собирает все имеющиеся у него материалы про Ратрана и теракт, записывает их на диск и летит на планету Ферт, столицу Птичьей Федерации, чтобы встретиться с президентом. Корр вылетает из космопорта, но через некоторое время на корабле обнаруживаются неизвестные в масках (такие же, как и прибывшие в полицейское отделение в предыдущем квесте). Преступники угрожают убить пилота, если Корр не отдаст им диск. Герой выводит их из строя, но преступники успевают убить пилота, и Корр берёт управление кораблём на себя. Корабль прилетает на Ферт, там Корр организовывает встречу с президентом. *Нейтральная концовка: Корр рассказывает Редмонду Блутарху о всём, что произошло с ним, а также показывает видеозаписи на диске. Покушение на президента (совершённое Корром в квесте "Миссия сопровождения") удаётся предотвратить, и помимо войны с поркоидами начинается тайная война с ТРС. And the world will live as one (Бонусная миссия) Корр тайно отправляется на тарнарианскую планету Тоин, проникает в штаб ТРС, где крадёт чертежи крайне мощного оружия. После доработки птичьими учёными оно стало невероятно мощным. Через несколько месяцев Корр, пилотируя боевой корабль с этим новым оружием, сражается в космосе с поркоидами и уничтожает несколько их крупных кораблей. Хорошая концовка полиции: Через год Республика Птиц и Свинская Федерация одерживают окончательную победу над поркоидами, холодная война Республики с ТРС также заканчивается. |-| Ветка ТРС= Совершенно секретно: С тарнарианским шпионом Этот квест начинается, если Корр передал секретные документы загадочному тарнарианцу. Корр Чентериан отправляется на секретную военную базу "909" вместе с тарнарианцем, который представляется агентом Ратраном. Ратран уничтожает дверь с помощью тарнарианских технологий, и вместе с Корром входит внутрь. Далее игроку представляется возможность исследовать всю локацию, при этом агент Ратран следует за ним. В ней встречаются птицы-охранники, турели и камеры наблюдения. Турели, заметив Корра или Ратрана, открывают по ним огонь, а камеры наблюдения заставляют птиц-охранников двигаться к игроку. Целью квеста является найти главный компьютер. Найдя компьютер, агент копирует всю базу данных, что занимает некоторое время, и запускает обратный отсчёт к уничтожению базы. Корр должен сбежать с базы, что можно сделать благодаря лифту, и через минуту вся военная база взрывается. Агент Ратран предлагает Корру поработать на Тарнарианскую Разведывательную Службу (ТРС), и тот соглашается. Ратран говорит, что Корр должен отправиться на тарнарианскую планету Тоин, в которой находится один из штабов ТРС. Миссия сопровождения После прилёта на планету Тоин агент Ратран сообщает Корру координаты штаба. Корр прибывает в штаб, где встречается с начальником агента, который даёт герою задание: вместе с агентом Ратраном лично обеспечить безопасность полёта некого пассажирского космического корабля с Тоина на Ферт, так как на этом корабле летит тарнарианский посол (впрочем, на самом деле он так и не появился на корабле). Во время полёта над Фертом корабль атакуют несколько зенитно-ракетных комплексов, но Корр уничтожает их при помощи гранатомёта ONYX-V11. После этого игроку даётся возможность исследовать корабль, Корр находит там большую бомбу, прикреплённую к кораблю изнутри, и показывает её Ратрану. Вместе они отправляются в кабинку пилота и обнаруживают, что кораблём управляет автопилот, и корабль летит прямо в резиденцию президента Птичьей Республики. *Хорошая концовка ТРС: Корр находит сиденья с функцией катапультирования, и вместе с агентом Ратраном катапультируется, корабль же врезается в резиденцию президента и взрывается. За помощь в убийстве президента Птичьей Республики ТРС выдаёт Корру большую награду и некоторые привилегии, но посещать планеты Республики Корр больше не может. *Плохая концовка ТРС: Корр пытается обезвредить бомбу, в конце концов ему это удаётся, взрыв не происходит и корабль удачно приземляется. Но за покушение на президента, а также за уничтожение ЗРК и секретной базы 909 Корра арестовывают и казнят. |-| Ветка Наблюдателя= Совершенно секретно: Под взором Наблюдателя Корр Чентериан отправляется на секретную военную базу "909", находясь на связи с Наблюдателем. Корр находит скрытый вход, Наблюдатель дистанционно взламывает его, и Корр входит внутрь. Далее игроку представляется возможность исследовать всю локацию. В ней встречаются птицы-охранники, турели и камеры наблюдения. Турели, заметив Корра, открывают по нему огонь, а камеры наблюдения заставляют птиц-охранников двигаться к Корру. Есть несколько секретных мест, в которые нельзя попасть по квесту "С тарнарианским шпионом". Целью квеста является найти главный компьютер. При помощи мобильного телефона Корра Наблюдатель получает доступ к компьютеру, проникает в базу данных, копирует оттуда некоторые файлы и напоследок запускает обратный отсчёт к уничтожению базы. Корр должен сбежать с базы, что можно сделать благодаря лифту, и через минуту вся военная база взрывается. Наблюдатель благодарит Корра за помощь и спрашивает, хочет ли он, чтобы в галактике наступил мир. Если ответить "Да", то Наблюдатель похвалит Корра и скажет, что в таком случае у них общие интересы. Если же ответить "Нет" или "Не знаю", то Наблюдатель после небольшой паузы скажет, что это не важно. В любом случае после этого он попрощается и скажет, что следующее задание даст Корру лично. Место встречи изменить нельзя Вскоре после событий квеста "Совершенно секретно: Под взором Наблюдателя" Корру приходит сообщение от Наблюдателя, в котором тот назначает место встречи: некое кафе в мегаполисе на планете Свинской Федерации под названием Лирос. За 5000 юнитов можно отправиться туда на пассажирском корабле из космопорта. После того, как Корр заходит в кафе, какой-то свин в чёрных очках даёт ему условный знак, он и оказывается Наблюдателем. Хакер рассказывает герою о секретной организации под названием ХП (Хакеры-Пацифисты). Она состоит из довольно молодых свиней и птиц, обладающих способностями к программированию и хакерству. Они занимаются взломом правительственных сайтов и добычей секретной информации для прекращения Великой Галактической Войны. Наблюдатель предлагает Корру присоединиться к ХП, и он соглашается. Тем временем разговор подслушивают, и некоторые посетители кафе выхватывают бластеры, оказавшись свиньями-полицейскими. Корр устраняет их, но они успевают вызвать подкрепление. Корр вместе с Наблюдателем выбирается из кафе и сражается с полицейскими в переулках. Под конец они оказываются окружены полицией, Наблюдатель отвлекает полицию на себя, чтобы дать Корру сбежать, и напоследок сообщает ему адрес, по которому тот должен будет прийти, чтобы помочь ХП. Дай миру шанс Прийдя по адресу, который Наблюдатель дал Корру, можно начать этот квест. Корр стучит в дверь, его спрашивают кто он, но тот отвечает, что он от Наблюдателя. Корра впускают, в комнате он обнаруживает много техники и нескольких участников ХП. Хакеры узнают героя и рассказывают ему про их секретную миссию: из правительственных архивов они узнали про некий древний артефакт, который может восстановить мир в галактике. Находится он на заброшенной планете Неркси, и добраться туда на обычном транспорте нельзя - у военных это никогда не получалось из-за энергетического поля, предположительно, вызванного артефактом. ХП планируют угнать экспериментальный космический корабль Q5, располагающийся на той же планете Лирос, но сами они не могут сделать это, поэтому просят Корра. Он соглашается, отправляется на космодром и при поддержке ХП угоняет корабль. После этого Корр приземляется на планету, минуя энергетическое поле (это удалось сделать благодаря свойствам этого корабля). Корр связывается с ХП, но они не знают, где именно артефакт, и Корру приходится начать поиски. Игроку предстоит исследовать древние руины, в конечном счёте он находит дорогу, которая приводит его к огромному алтарю, на котором находится светящаяся светло-синим цветом сфера. Хакеры говорят, что это и есть тот самый артефакт, но информации о нём мало, поэтому они расшифровывают надписи на алтаре. Выясняется, что этот артефакт называется Уравнитель и он возвращает на место все чужеродные объекты (прибывшие из других галактик, в том числе поркоиды). Также он навсегда закрывает границы в галактику: нельзя ни выйти из неё, ни вернуться. Таким образом поркоиды не смогут вновь напасть. Но оказывается,что всё это время канал, по которому хакеры общались с Корром, был взломан военными-свиньями. Военные говорят, что, использовав Уравнитель, Корр лишит будущего всю галактику, ведь свиньи, птицы и тарнарианцы никогда не смогут выбраться из неё. Корру предстоит выбор: *Использовать Уравнитель (Хорошая концовка Наблюдателя): В галактике наступает мир, за это Корру прощают угон корабля и даже дарят этот корабль. Наблюдателя освобождают из-под ареста, и ХП перестаёт быть незаконной. *Разбить Уравнитель (Плохая концовка Наблюдателя): Как только Корр вылетает с планеты, его арестовывают и осуждают на пожизненное заключение вместе с участниками ХП и Наблюдателем. Война продолжается. Государства Отношения между государствами бывают пяти типов: *Очень дружественные *Дружественные *Нейтральные *Враждебные *Крайне враждебные Республика Птиц= thumb|100px|Типичный представитель расы птицРеспублика Птиц - довольно молодое государство, которому всего лишь несколько сотен лет. Однако Республика быстро расширяется, колонизирует новые планеты и потому на данный момент занимает значительную территорию. Является аналогом стран Европы. Отношения с фракциями: Тарнарианская Империя - Нейтральные Тарнарианцы остаются для птиц как были, так и остались загадочной расой, которую они не понимают, но к которой всё же питают некоторое уважение. Свинская Федерация - Очень дружественные Несмотря на бывшие разногласия между птицами и свиньями, сейчас они активно занимаются торговлей и взаимопомощью. Рой Поркоидов - Враждебные Республика старалась уладить конфликт с Роем, но это окончилось провалом, и она до сих пор находится в состоянии войны с ним. |-| Тарнарианская Империя= Тарнарианская Империя - древнейшее государство в галактике. thumb|100px|Типичный представитель расы тарнарианцевИмперия почти не поддерживает контактов с другими расами и относится безразлично ко всему происходящему в галактике, предпочитая наблюдать, однако, по слухам, мощи Империи достаточно, чтобы покорить все остальные государства. Является аналогом таинственных древних цивилизаций, таких как майя. Отношения с фракциями: Республика Птиц - Нейтральные Тарнарианская Империя не поддерживает никаких связей с Республикой и не интересуется ею. Свинская Федерация - Дружественные Тарнарианцы с интересом изучают свиней и по неизвестной причине иногда оказывают им поддержку. Рой Поркоидов - Нейтральные Империя игнорирует Рой, за исключением нескольких переговоров между правителями, результатом которых стал нейтралитет. |-| Свинская Федерация= thumb|100px|Типичный представитель расы свинейСвинская Федерация - развитое государство с богатой историей. Появилось в результате объединения нескольких десятков автономных планет, населённых свиньями. Обладает довольно высокими технологиями. Является аналогом США. Отношения с фракциями: Республика Птиц - Очень дружественные Несмотря на бывшие разногласия между птицами и свиньями, сейчас они активно занимаются торговлей и взаимопомощью. Тарнарианская Империя - Дружественные Свиньи относятся к тарнарианцем с симпатией и уважением. Рой Поркоидов - Крайне враждебные Свиньи испытывают иррациональный страх перед поркоидами и поэтому стремятся вновь уничтожить их, как они это сделали давным-давно с их сородичами. |-| Рой Поркоидов= thumb|100px|Типичный представитель расы поркоидовНекоторые свидетельства о существовании поркоидов принадлежат ещё к древнейшим временам, когда и птицы, и свиньи были примитивными расами. Согласно некоторым источникам, свиньи агрессивно относились к поркоидам и убивали их, после чего те улетели с планеты. Около полувека назад множество кораблей поркоидов, которые называли себя Роем, прибыли в галактику, уничтожая и порабощая всё на своём пути, развязав тем самым Великую Галактическую Войну. По общепринятому мнению представители этой расы являются потомками либо сородичами тех, древних поркоидов. В реальном мире аналога не имеют. Отношения с фракциями: Республика Птиц - Враждебные Птицы для поркоидов являются низшей расой. Поркоиды не имеют к птицам существенных претензий, но считают их достаточно слабыми для того чтобы захватить их территорию. Тарнарианская Империя - Нейтральные Поркоиды нейтрально относятся к тарнарианцам, так как чувствуют, что между ними есть что-то общее. Рой считает, что объявят войну Империи только в случае крайней необходимости. Свинская Федерация - Крайне враждебные Поркоиды ненавидят свиней за то, что те когда-то истребляли их сородичей. Уничтожение всех свиней для поркоидов является главной целью. Навыки и способности В игре есть два основных пути развития персонажа: путь снайпера и путь берсерка. Впрочем, им не обязательно строго следовать, навыки можно комбинировать по-разному. У каждого навыка есть около 9 способностей, поэтому нельзя одновременно иметь более 27 способностей. Это ограничение введено для баланса. Стрельба= thumb|150pxСтрельба - навык снайпера. Очки опыта начисляются за попадания из огнестрельного оружия. Ветка серии попаданий: *Никаких промахов: после 3 попаданий в течение 5 секунд урон увеличивается на 5% с каждым попаданием в течение 2 секунд *Никаких промахов 2: после 3 попаданий в течение 10 секунд урон увеличивается на 10% с каждым попаданием в течение 3 секунд *Меткий и быстрый: с каждым удачным попаданием во время концентрации она удлиняется на 2 секунды. Ветка оптического прицела: *Стрелок: При использовании оптического прицела урон повышается на 15% *Сквозное ранение: С вероятностью 25% выстрел пробивает врага насквозь при использовании оптического прицела. *Мастер концентрации: При использовании оптического прицела длительность концентрации удваивается. Ветка замедления времени: *Реакция: во время прицеливания время замедляется на 50% течение 3 секунд. Перезарядка - 60 секунд. *Мгновенная реакция: во время прицеливания время замедляется на 100% в течение 4 секунд. Перезарядка - 45 секунд. *Концентрация: во время прицеливания время замедляется на 200% в течение 5 секунд. Перезарядка - мгновенно после убийства противника или же 30 секунд. |-| Скрытность= thumb|150pxСкрытность - навык снайпера. Очки опыта начисляются за незаметное присутствие возле врага. Общая ветка: *Подкрадывание: подкрадывание становится абсолютно бесшумно. *Прислонение к стене: подойдя вплотную к стене, персонаж может прислониться к ней (так он будет незаметнее). *Заметание следов: персонаж самостоятельно убирает трупы, если это возможно. Ветка скрытных выстрелов: *Мастер на все руки: глушитель можно устанавливать на любое огнестрельное оружие. *В яблочко: убийство противника одним выстрелом не привлекает внимания, если не было свидетелей и установлен глушитель. *Подходящий момент: когда нет свидетелей и цель можно незаметно устранить, появляется подсказка. Ветка скрытных атак: *Везение: с вероятностью 10% любая атака оружием ближнего боя пройдёт бесшумно. *Модификация дубинки: удар электрической дубинкой с вероятность 30% не издаст звука. *Бесшумная дубинка: электрическую дубинку можно переключить в режим, в котором она не поражает противника током, и, как следствие, бесшумна. |-| Красноречие= thumb|150pxКрасноречие - навык снайпера. Очки опыта начисляются за попытки убеждения и угроз, а также за торговлю. Общая ветка: *Убедительность: вероятность удачного убеждения повышается на 25%. *Угрожающий вид: вероятность удачной угрозы повышается на 25%. *Убеждения и угрозы: вероятность удачного убеждения или угрозы повышается на 10% Ветка торговли: *Торговец: цены на 10% выгоднее. *Торговец 2: цены на 20% выгоднее. *Торговец 3: цены на 30% выгоднее. Ветка взаимоотношений: *Убедительность и очарование: вероятность удачного убеждения персонажа противоположного пола повышается на 25%. *Угрожающий вид и очарование: вероятность удачной угрозы персонажу противоположного пола повышается на 25%. *Торговля и очарование: при торговле с персонажем противоположного пола цены становятся на 25% выгоднее. |-| Ближний бой= thumb|150pxБлижний бой - навык берсерка. Очки опыта начисляются за нанесение урона противнику в ближнем бою. Общая ветка: *Мощный удар: +5% к урону оружием ближнего боя. *Мощный удар 2: +10% к урону оружием ближнего боя. *Рывок: +10% к урону при атаке с разбега Ветка лома: *Сила: Атака оружием ближнего боя на 10% быстрее. *Неудержимая сила: Атака ломом на 10% быстрее. *Костолом: С вероятностью 25% лом убивает врагов с первого удара. Ветка монтировки: *Радиация: С вероятностью 0,1% удар монтировкой по любому объекту уничтожает всех врагов в локации. Также монтировка начинает светиться. *Период полураспада: С вероятностью 5% удар монтировкой полностью восстанавливает здоровье. *Период полураспада 2: С вероятностью 10% удар монтировкой полностью восстанавливает здоровье. *Разрушительная радиация: Удар монтировкой по любому объекту заставляет здоровье всех врагов на уровне снижаться на 1% в секунду в течение 10 секунд. Дважды на одних и тех же врагов не действует. |-| Броня= thumb|150pxБроня - навык берсерка. Очки опыта начислются за получение урона. Общая ветка: *Прочная броня: -5% к урону. *Очень прочная броня: -10% к урону. *Изоляция: -15% к урону от электричества. Ветка ближнего боя: *Ближний бой 1: -10% к урону в ближнем бою. *Ближний бой 2: -20% к урону в ближнем бою. *Утолщение брони: -35% к урону ударами в спину. Ветка приземления: *Удачное приземление: -75% к урону от падения, если надет полный комплект брони. *Идеальное приземление: отсутствует урон от падения, если надет полный комплект брони. *Ударная волна: после падения все враги рядом взлетают на небольшое расстояние вверх, если надет полный комплект брони. |-| Ловкость= thumb|150pxЛовкость - навык берсерка. Общая ветка: *Рывок в сторону: резкое нажатие клавиш "вправо" или "влево" заставляет персонажа быстро прыгнуть в указанную сторону. "Перезарядка" рывка длится 10 секунд. *Рывок вперёд: резкое нажатие клавиши "вперёд" заставляет персонажа быстро прыгнуть вперёд. "Перезарядка" рывка длится 10 секунд. *Высокие прыжки: +20% к высоте прыжков. Ветка уклонения: *Уклонение: с вероятностью 5% выстрел противника не попадёт в персонажа. *Уклонение 2: с вероятностью 10% выстрел противника не попадёт в персонажа. *Ловкий трюкач: с вероятностью 50% выстрел противника нанесёт на 25% урона меньше. Ветка атлетики: *Атлетика: +10% к скорости движения. *Атлетика 2: +20% к скорости движения. *Бег: +25% к скорости движения в режиме бега. Предметы Качество предметов= Вся броня в игре имеет параметр "качество", дающее определённый эффект. Название качества пишется перед названием предмета, например, "поношенный шлем наёмника". Список качеств брони (примечание: под словом "урон" подразумевается урон, наносимый персонажу): |-| Оружие= |-| Броня= Персонажи Противники Классы Есть множество вариантов развития персонажа, и вот самые известные: Достижения В этой игре есть множество достижений. Саундтрек thumbСаундтрек к игре был написан композитором Тони Джонсоном, были также использованы известные песни Антонио Джейза и был написан инструментальный кавер на песню Джона Леннона. Саундтрек был выпущен вскоре после выхода игры под названием "Living". #Tony Johnson - Going Back Home #Tony Johnson - Like a Spy #Tony Johnson - Living #Antonio Jaze - The Road #Antonio Jaze & Elma Jaze - Top Secret #Tony Johnson - Phert #Tony Johnson - You Made a Mistake #John Lennon - Give Peace a Chance (Tony Johnson Instrumental Cover) #Tony Johnson - Peaceful World Отсылки В игре есть множество отсылок: *Президент Редмонд Блутарх - отсылка к игре Team Fortress 2, где присутствуют персонажи Редмонд и Блутарх. *Монтировка - отсылка к игре Half-Life, где главный герой, Гордон Фримен, использует её в качестве оружия. *Бейг Ньюэлл - анаграмма имени Гейба Ньюэлла, директора Valve (компании, создавшей Half-Life и Team Fortress). *THE_WATCH3R (Наблюдатель) - отсылка к игре Watch Dogs, где главный герой довольно похож на Наблюдателя. *Название квеста "And the world wil live as one" - строчка из песни Джона Леннона Imagine. *Название квеста "Дай миру шанс" - отсылка к песне Джона Леннона Give Peace a Chance. *На стене тюрьмы города Крауни присутствует граффити в виде восходящего солнца и надпись "Not to do what I have done". Это является отсылкой к известной песне The House of The Rising Sun, исполненной группой The Animals, а надпись является строчкой из этой песни. *Название достижения "Беги, Корр, беги!" является отсылкой к знаменитой фразе "Беги, Форрест, беги!" из фильма Форрест Гамп. *Название достижения "War is Over" - отсылка к одноимённой песне Джона Леннона. *Название достижения "Подумаешь, агентишка какой-то" является строчкой из песни Владимира Высоцкого "Про Джеймса Бонда, Агента 007" *Название достижения "Make love, not war" является известной строчкой из песни Джона Леннона Mind Games и одним из слоганов движения хиппи. *Название достижения "Игрок, который ждал" является отсылкой к научно-фантастическому сериалу Доктор Кто, где неоднократно использовалась фраза "Девочка, которая ждала", а также была серия с таким названием. Послесловие Вот и всё, я закончил писать этот блог. Спасибо вам за то, что дочитали его до конца. Я, конечно, не Инквиз, который творит исключительно из-за патриотизма, но кое-какие идеи я здесь тоже попытался продвинуть. Это не просто экшон с взрывами, шутками и секретными агентами, это в некоторой степени отражение нашей с вами действительности, друзья. Я не хочу здесь политлоты (да и нельзя ведь), но поскольку я украинец и события на востоке страны меня тоже волнуют, я могу лишь вновь процитировать Джона Леннона: "I want you to make love, not war, I know you've heard it before..." Категория:Игры Категория:Вымышленные игры Категория:Канон